Un Motivo Para Vivir
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Hello, hello!!! aqui tienen auna nueva escritora, solo que no esan duros conmigo. es mi primer fic. tipo drama. os espero que les guste. se trata de moony & padfoot en dodne se declara en una situación muy dramatica...


Un Motivo Para Vivir...  
  
-Mmmh....-Un chico de unos 16 años, recién cumplidos el mes anterior, trataba de dormir pero los dos litros de cerveza de mantequilla hicieron efecto y su vejiga imploraba la eliminación del líquido; siendo así, no le quedaba de otra que levantarse de aquella cama de dosel tan cómoda.  
  
-Me lleva!.- murmuró mientras se quitaba su cabello azul marino de la frente por que se le pegó en que dormía bocabajo, se dirigió al baño y allí descansó su alma...pensó que era mucho lo que tomó como celebración de haberles ganado la Copa de Quidditch a esos cretinos de Slytherin.  
  
Regresaba a su cama cuando se percató de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros allá afuera, decidió pues, correr las cortinas para que los ruidos no lo molestaran, entonces un trueno, seguido de un rayo iluminó todo cuanto se podía apreciar...y allí vio algo que le congeló la sangre...  
  
Era una persona que estaba de pie frente a un acantilado del otro lado del castillo y a la cual tenían prohibido acercarse los alumnos, ¿cómo demonios era capaz alguien de estar de pie con ese ciclón de por medio? -Pensó el chico de cabello negro y azul añil.  
  
Otro rayo cayó y se percató de la figura que tenía ese individuo y se le congeló el alma al reconocerlo...  
  
Remus....-murmuró incrédulo ¿ Qué pensaba hacer él allá afuera?  
  
Rápidamente corrió las cortinas de la cama de su amigo por si se equivocó y ¡ lo que hubiera dado por que así fuera! Pero no, no se equivocó. Remus no estaba en su cama. Así que salió corriendo para ir con él y tomó el mapa que había hecho con sus demás amigos y también la capa de James por si acaso lo pillaban en su recorrido...  
  
Quiso despertar a James que roncaba abrazando su almohada pero no, tenia un mal presentimiento de que si se tardaba iba pasar algo malo y además, despertar a James a la mitad de la noche era toda una odisea.  
  
Salió a toda prisa rogando llegar a tiempo y usando los atajos que conocía por el mapa, salió para encontrarse con él, su corazón latía furiosamente del miedo y de algo mas...  
  
Allí parado de pie frente al risco, empapado y con su bata de dormir que ondeaba por el viento de la tormenta, estaba Remus viendo el vacío con duda.  
  
Retrocedió y empezó a correr, se iba a arrojar, se había decidido...  
  
¡NO, jackass, ¿¡¡¡QUE PRETENDES?!!!!.- Gritó su amigo mientras se arrojaba para impedírselo y quitándose la capa invisible de James y guardando el mapa en unos de los bolsillos de ésta, y ambos cayeron a un lado muy cerca del precipicio, rodando unos metros por la fuerza con que lo había impedido y también del viento.  
  
Al rodar terminaron abrazados, Remus estaba sobre él , con su cabello cayéndole por la cara y respirando agitadamente, y lo vio con sorpresa de que halla surgido de la nada ; sus facciones cambiaron de la sorpresa al miedo y la vergüenza ; se levantó y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque. El chico entornando sus ojos azules por lo que vió, se levanto también y salió de nuevo en busca de esa persona tan especial para él.  
  
Mientras corría buscándolo trató de interpretar lo que acababa de ver... ¿por qué sé quería matar? ¿ eran lagrimas lo que tenia o solo era el agua que tenia en los ojos? ¿o eran ambas que se mezclaban con el viento?.- pensaba aquel muchacho buscando desesperadamente a su amigo. Lo vio, estaba tirado en el suelo, al parecer se tropezó por su apresurada carrera e intentaba levantarse pero su ropa de trabó en unas ramas que estaban en el suelo del bosque tan lleno de hojas por doquier por que la furia del viento y la lluvia se las había arrancado de las ramas de los árboles.  
  
Remus, espera!!.- gritó. Remus estaba viéndolo y mas quiso safarse pero no lo logró, el otro chico era mas rápido y mas ágil así que lo pescó y lo tomó entre sus brazos.  
  
Que te pasa? Me tienes asustado!.- le dijo mientras sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en su mirada. Ambos estaban empapados y sucios por el lodo del lugar.  
  
Sirius..-murmuró.- no, no quería que....-trataba de explicarse desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos penetrantes.  
  
Justo en ese momento, el suelo se quebró y ambos cayeron en lo que paresia una cueva, al parecer, la lluvia había aflojado la tierra por lo que se puso muy blanda para aquel que permanezca lo suficientemente parado en ella.  
  
Ambos se dieron un buen golpe pero no para mas...no podían salir, estaba alta la entrada por donde entraron.  
  
-Rayos! tendremos que hacer algo.-le dijo Sirius a Remus. Sirius intentó colgarse al saltar lo más alto que pudo del socavón por donde habían caído mas no lo pudo.  
  
ayúdame Remus.- le pidió Sirius  
  
¿por qué viniste a buscarme?.-le dijo Remus  
  
por que me preocupaste...¿que pretendías con lanzarte? ¿por que lo ibas a hacer?.- dijo olvidándose por un momento de su situación  
  
No te lo voy a decir.-dijo tajantemente  
  
Por que no?.-dijo acercándose y lo tomó de los hombros mientras Remus lo veía con aprensión.- sabes que puedes contar conmigo o acaso no confías en mi?  
  
La había hecho, esas palabras le produjeron en Remus una reacción de que tenia razón por lo cual le tenia que confesar todo.  
  
Bajó un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado, lo meditaba mordiéndose un labio...finalmente dijo  
  
-por que no encuentro ningún motivo para vivir...  
  
-¿pero, que es lo que estas diciendo? claro que lo tienes.  
  
-no lo tengo, ¿ crees que cargar con esta insoportable maldición es un buen motivo? ¿crees que tendré un lugar en la sociedad debido a mi condición? no lo creo.- explotó con una sonrisa irónica, paresia que quería decir eso desde hacia mucho .  
  
Se paseó por un lado y se sentó en el suelo con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-solo estas viendo lo malo, todos tenemos nuestros problemas, pero tu no estas viéndolo por el lado óptimo de la vida.  
  
-No tengo nada bueno.- dijo apesadumbrado  
  
No? Y tu amigos que? Y yo que?.- le dijo alzando la voz.  
  
Remus lo miró fijamente alzando la mirada y tratando de interpretar sus  
palabras.  
  
Iba a decir algo pero dio un pequeño grito y alzando la mano como si hubiera tocado algo caliente.  
  
-¿Que pasa?  
  
-Nada, solo que algo me picó.- dijo haciendo una mueca y pasándose un  
dedo en la mano.  
  
-a ver....- dijo y se puso a remover las hojas que estaban en el suelo y  
lo que vio le enfrió la sangre...  
  
....Un enorme escorpión rojo se había atrevido a tocar la piel blanca y  
suave de su ¿mejor amigo?.  
  
-Deam!, vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí para que no te afecte el veneno.- dijo apremiante matando con un pisotón al bicho ese y se dirigió al hoyo y uniendo sus manos para que Remus se pare en ellas y usarlo como punto de fuerza para salir.  
  
no creo que sea nada malo.-dijo pero enseguida movió la cabeza y cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos estremeciéndose.  
  
Shet! Vamos, démonos prisa.  
  
Ehh?...Si... .- se acercó a él y trató de subir pero se sentía muy mareado y Sirius, mientras, se preocupaba más por él.  
  
Después de mucho esfuerzo salieron ambos y Sirius acostó a Remus sobre un árbol; tenia fiebre y le tomó el pulso...tenia elevada la presión arterial y eso era una mala señal, el maldito veneno actuaba rápidamente sobre su amado...si, lo había descubierto desde hace tiempo, pero por temor no dijo nada, temía que si se lo confesaba su amistad cambiara drásticamente y que ya no tendría la oportunidad de verlo como siempre, temía que él , Remus, no le correspondiera y mas por que él le había dicho que amaba en secreto a una persona pero no se lo decía porque pensaba que él, Sirius, se burlaría de él...nunca se lo dijo pero esa confesión le había borrado toda esperanza de intentar tomar su corazón sin embargo, allí estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte su ser mas preciado....tenia que hacer algo.  
  
-recuerdo que la señora Pomfrey tenia una pócima para venenos de insectos pero no recuerdo cómo se llamaba .- dijo mordiéndose un dedo tratando de recordar...  
  
Maleato..-murmuró Remus respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
Si ,but como la traigo?.-dijo poniéndose muy nervioso  
  
Usa magia....-murmuró agitándose su respiración cada vez mas  
  
Cierto, como o se me ocurrió?.-dijo golpeándose la cabeza con una mano. Sacó su varita de la capa y dijo:  
  
Accio Maleato!!  
  
A causa de la lluvia y el viento, a los 3 minutos llegó un frasquito que contenía un liquido azul claro y se lo dio a Remus que ya estaba dándole convulsiones... se lo hizo tomar lo más rápido que pudo y luego esperó Sirius a que haga efecto la pócima; mientras Remus recostó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. la lluvia amainó su furia y ya solo era un rocío. Pasaron varios minutos...  
  
¿ Le había administrado la cura a tiempo? se preguntaba Sirius. ¿ por  
que aun no se levanta?  
  
Remus ¿ya estas bien? ...¡Remus!.- dijo sacudiéndolo...nada... su cabeza se movía inanimadamente, entones eso significaba que...  
  
NO!, maldición.!!- gritó Sirius cerrando un puño y golpeando al árbol que estaba a lado del cuerpo de Remus. Sirius lo miró, no podía creer que a su amor ya no lo iba a ver con su cara angelical cuando le dirigía una sonrisa especial solo para el, ya no iba a oír sus discusiones cuando pensaban hacerle alguna broma a los demás...ya no iba a sentir como lo abrazaba cuando se sentía feliz por algo ni oír cada mañana"¡ Hola Sirius!"entornando sus ojos dorados.  
  
No, ya no, y al sentir esa desgracia tomo su cuerpo y lo abrazó  
sobreprotectoramente  
  
Y gritó para sí-  
  
¡Mi amor te he perdido para siempre! NO por favor! Maldita la hora que puso en tu camino a ese monstruo y te desgració el alma tan limpia que posees y que te orilló a esta decisión. Quédate aquí por que estoy perdido sin ti, siempre me callé, pero te amo, por eso no te vallas amor. Quédate. Aquí conmigo....-dijo al final de esta confesión en un murmuro mientras lloraba apretando su cuerpo en sus brazos .  
  
...Me acabas de dar un motivo para vivir......  
  
Sirius se separó de Remus sorprendido para saber si de lo que oyó no era un sueño ni que había perdido la razón.  
  
Remus, no estas muerto!..- dijo ahogando la voz  
  
no, te engañé, pero también estoy también perdido sin ti. y sí me quedo contigo. ¿ me quieres aunque sea un licántropo?.-murmuró en un siseo esbozando una leve sonrisa y tocando la cara de Sirius.  
  
Mírame desde cerca y mátame si quieres pero no me abandones.  
  
Remus lo miró con alevosía  
  
-siempre te amé, pero no quise decirlo por que soy muy cobarde; por eso me alejaba de ti..- dijo aquel chico de dorado y cenizo cabello mientras sus ojos vibraban  
  
Si me falta tu presencia, cierro mi vida, cierro para ti el libro blanco de mi vida. Por que te amo sobre todas las cosas. No me dejes solo, si ti me falta todo, sin ti no queda nada  
  
Remus tenia la respiración otra ves agitada pero no por que no haya funcionado la primera por que lo que mas había esperado mas en toda su vida estaba haciéndose realidad. Sirius acercó su cabeza y la puso sobre la frente de su ser correspondido. Remus cerró los ojos y pasó su nariz a la de él y le murmuró:  
  
Please...kiss me..- siseó entrecerrando sus ojos  
  
No lo necesitó decir dos veces. Sirius era lo que mas anhelaba y con su mano izquierda sostuvo su cabeza y con la otra abrazando su espalda; acercó sus labios a aquella boca entreabierta que imploraba a gritos los suyos. ..  
  
Aquel beso marcaba el inicio de una hermosa relación y sí tenia algo de verdad de lo que había temido Sirius, ahora que Remus lo sabia, su amistad si cambiaria pero para bien y que ya no lo miraría como siempre...ahora podía verlo como siempre quiso: su ángel, su tesoro mas grande por que cada vez que lo veía encontraba la felicidad y Remus sentía que al verse reflejado en sus ojos índigos veía reflejada su alma...  
  
El beso se prolongó, la lluvia terminó y lo que ocurrió después...solo la menguante luna y los árboles eran los únicos testigos....  
  
~.So suit Moony~ 


End file.
